residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Canaan
"Target aquired, all hostiles will be terminated"~ Canaan prior to attacking. Canaan is one of two surviving clones of Matthew Addison that appeares in Resident Evil Retribution. The other is the heavily mutated Mega Licker. Creation Canaan was created from a stored sample of Matt Addison's DNA shortly after he was taken for the Nemesis program. Unfortunately, the sample was badly corrupted by the T- Virus despite the scientists' best efforts to purify the sample for cloning. Out of all 36 created clones, only two survived; Clone 35 mutated into the Mega Licker shortly after being activated, while Clone 36 became Canaan. Despite appearing human, Canaan posessed several unusual charecterists that set him apart from humans and most T- Virus creations. The gestation prosess during cloning had allowed his body to absorb the residual T-Virus in his system and adapt it to suit its needs. He was stronger, faster and more agile than a normal human and posessed "sniper scope" like vision in his left eye allowing him to shoot targets with deadly accuracy over a great distance. His mind however, was a blank slate with little memory of his former existance as Matt Addision. Unable to cope with this blank state, his mind latched on to the memories it did have of being the Nemesis, and crafted a personality that was a combination of human and B.O.W, but was obediant to Umbrella. Service to Umbrella Having learnt from their mistakes in Racoon City, Umbrella decided to keep the unique clone as far away from Alice as posible until they could be sure he would not remember his true identity. Samples of the clone's blood were taken and used in the production of the Plagas strain of the virus which was then released into the east coast of America to test it. The Executioner that had been sent after Alice in Resident Evil Afterlife had been injected with a serum tailored with Canaan's blood. Canaan himself was put in charge of training the clones that were to hunt down Alice due to the combat programing from the Nemesis being present in his mind. Initially, the negative/ evil cones had little respect for his authority. Negative Rain attacked him with live ammunition during a training exercise when they first met. This however triggered a flight of fight response in the clone leading to a "Nemesis" style response where he overpowered and severly beat the other clone before being tranquilised by Umbrella staff. Following the incident, Canaan was fitted with a shock collar that would trigger if he attacked one of the other clones outside of a training senario. Operation Ice Talon A year prior to the the events of Retribution, Canaan was sent to the abandoned Antarctic facility to recover the research files of Alexia Ashford; sister of the late Dr. Charles Ashford when it was discovered the base was still operational. Arriving at the facility, it was discovered the T-Virus strains there had mutated into an unstable strain that created even more deadly creatures. Most of these creatures were dead but a few had survived - having resorted to canibalism and hibernating. The team discovered that Alexia had suffered a qsychotic break and delibretly exposed the base to an airborne strain of the virus she had been working on code-named "VERONICA" in memory of the daughter she had lost in the intial stages of the global outbreak. She had also infected herself with the virus and had entered a cocoon durring the chaos of the outbreak in the base. Curious at the potential of this new strain Umbrella ordered the team to find Alexia's cocoon and extract a sample from it before she awoke and terminate the cocoon after. After several members of the team were killed by the mutants roaming the base the survivors found Alexia's cocoon and extracted the required sample. Moments later Alexia emerged as an insectoid B.O.W codenamed "Persephone". Persephone quickly slaughtered all memberes of the team save Canaan who's abbilities barley kept him ahead of the mad beast. While posessing some of her former memories Alexia was little more than a wild animal and attacked any who got in her path. Canaan managed to kill her by luring her into a partialy demolished part of the base and shooting free a a metal beam that impaled her through the skull killing her instantly. Retribution He is first seen in the taining room of Umbrella Prime, training before word arrives of Project Alice's capture. In response he punches a punching bag clean off its suppots saying its about time. Canaan is also one of the few emplyees under the Red Queen's regeime not being controlled or conditioned to obey her orders. The Red Queen having kept him alive due to his usefulness. When the power cut occurers his collar shuts down and unlocks wich proves useful when several infected escape one of the simulations. Amoung them are several infected negative clones who were overun in the simulation. He takes out a few of them before retreating down a maitinence hatch into the Red Square simulation. There he is contacted by the Red Queen and informed of the situation. She orderes him to release his "brother" into the simulation; an act he performs with some hesitation due to creatures appearance bringing up some repressed memories. He follows the fight between the humans and B.O.W's from the rooftops and shoots the tires of the escape viechle causing it to crash into the subway. He is briefly seen by Alice in the rear mirror though neither gets a clear view of the other. He regroups with Jill and the other clones but is ordered by the Red Queen to track down his brother and reimprison him since Wesker's meddling has damaged his control implant and he is no longer obeying orders. Tracking the Mega Licker to its nest he arrives has it is cocooning Becky for later consumption. He is tries to shot it only to suffer a migrane attack alerting the creature to his presence. They fight and Canaan manages to trap the creature in a nearby tunnel. He is about to leave when he is stopped by Becky who asks for help from the partialy completed cocoon. Seeing her clearly triggers a memory in Canaan that both confuses and distresess him has it reveals Becky is an imature clone of his sister Lisa. This along with the aproach of Alice triggers an uncontrolable torrent of Matt Addison's memories in the clone that forces him to flee before Alice sees him. His mind almost suffers a catastrophic seziure has it strruggles to prosess its current and former memories. He enters the clone chamber and comes face to face with Alice. Appearance He is dressed in standard Umbrella forces fatigues with a custom made duster made of a kevlar like fabric wich is both durable and flexable. His left eye is covered with a special eye piece that allowes him to see normaly with both eyes. The iris of the left eye is a silvery white. When he needs to make use of his enhanced eye he can remove the eye piece. In precaution Umbrella fitted his kneck with a shock collar. The collar contains several spikes that pierce the skin when it is activated; pumping the body with a large electric shock. His appearance is identicaly to Matt Addison save for the fact he has died his hair black. Durring a training accident he ended up with scars on his left arm remenisant of the licker scratches Matt Addison recieved in the Hive. Abbilities *Enhanced sight: Canaan's posess enhanced sight in his left eye. The vision is similar to that of a bird of prey allowing him telescopic vision from the eye. *Enhanced speed: Thanks to his body absorbing and adapting the residual T-Virus in his system Canaan posess slightly above average speed. He was able to keep up with the chase in Red Square by running across the rooftops in the simulation. *Enhanced strength: Canaan is stronger than a normal human able to over power most humans and some T-Virus creations in combat. He is able to drag a dead hunter with one hand with little effort. *Agility: He posesses an impressive level of agility. *Plaga imunity: Since the strain of the T-Virus was created from his blood Canaan is imune to the Plaga strain of the T-Virus. A plaga that was injected into him durring a test was violently rejected and expelled from his body seconds after injection. *Hand to hand Combat expertise: Due to the Nemesis data present in his mind he has a wealth of "preprogramed" combat knowledge in his brain. At first he coud not accsess it consioussley but after some basic training he was able to accsess it. *Expert Marksmanship: Thanks to his enhanced sight Canaan quickly became an expert sniper known for his deadly accuracy. Personality Initially introverted and rigid Canaan would only speak when spoken to and would not perform an action unless instructed to. This proved a problem durring his intial interactions with the clones who he was meant to train. It was only after Negative Rain endangered his life that Canaan's personality started to develop beyond the rigid constraints of the Nemesis memories and some of Matt Addison's personality began to dominate. He devolpes a strong determined attitude and a dry sense of humor. While intially loyal to the Corparation he begins to develope doubts about them wich he keeps secret; well aware of Umbrella's attitude twords traitors in the current climate. Ocasianly due to clashes between his human and B.O.W memories he suffers from migraines that leave him irratable. In a fight he tends to analyse the situation before attacking; noting his oppenets strengths, weakness and attack styles before attacking in the most effective way. Though he is not consiously aware of it many have noticed that he has a habbit of playing with his opponets in a fight before killing them. He keeps a paper journal to record his expiriances and also to try and sought through his memories and nightmares. Though his memories remain clouded he has several clues that presist in his nightmares that include a faceless woman in a red dress (Alice), a one eyed man with a deformed arm (an amalgamation of Matt and Nemesis) and a maze (the hive). He has a habbit of ocasionaly whistling Aint no Sunshine when he is board a song that gives him comfort. Relationships Jill Valentine Jill and Canaan's relationship is not perfect with her showing him hostility due to his clone nature; treating him more like a thing than a person. The relationship was made worse when Canaan; curious about the familiarity he felt about her inadevertantly triggered residual Nemesis programming in his brain that drove him to attack her. Canaan was able to rid himself of the programming when confronted with the fact Jill now "worked" for Umbrella thereby rendering the orders invalid. After that Canaan has made a practice to avoid Jill when possible feeling that any interation between them would never end well. Negative Rain Canaan considers her the most troublesome of the Negative clones wich is putting it mildly considering she tried to kill him when they first met. Ironicaly it was this incident that led to Canaaan getting the other clones under some level of control when he beat her to a bloody pulp in response only to be stopped by Umbrella staff. Even though she now follow's his orders she constanly tries to push things with him and he has threatned to kill her if she ever makes an attempt on his life again. Alice Canaan posesses little detailed knowledge of Alice save what Umbrella believes he needs to know. He has never seen a picture of her but knows she is a skilled and dangerous oponent. While he accepts Umbrella's refusals to send him into combat against her he finds it confusing; believing he would be a better match against her than the clones he is training. When he was interviewed/ interougated by his superiors on his memories of Alice he calmly denied any knowledge other than what Umbrella told him. Due to an incomplete memory he believes she murdered a blond woman; unaware that woman was his sister or that she did it to save his life. Becky Becky is revealed to be an imature clone of Lisa Addision; sister of the original Matt Adisson. Contact with Becky inadvertantly brings up Matt's memories of his sister inside Canaan followed by a tide of Matt's memories that almost gives him a stroke. This leads to him impriting on the child and becoming very protective of her. He tries at first to resist the imprinting but eventual is taken by it. Quotes *"Follow my instructions and you will live, disobay and I will terminate you"~ After disarming a clone. *"Terminate Jill Valentine"~ under the influence of residual Nemesis programming. *"I'' never miss"~ '''After taking out a viechle *"''They are ill disaplined, insabourfonate, possibly homicidel I would give them five minutes at best against Project Alice"~ Canaan describing the clones' chances against Alice. *"There were no survivors"~ Upon returning from Antartica. *"My loyalty is to the Corparation but dont think that, or this collar will stop me from ripping your throat out with my bare hands the next time you try anything"~ To Negative Rain. *"Trust me I'm not gonna play fair and neither will Project Alice"~ After disablabling a clone with a sneek attack. *" I am alone in this world"~ Trying to convice himself of the truth after encountering Becky *"If you wanted me to kill somone all you had to do was ask" *"Stop lying to me!" Canaan after learning the truth Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:B.O.W. Category:Alive